This invention relates to an aiming apparatus for a slingshot and, more particularly, to a light projecting device illuminating a point on a target toward which a projectile is to be launched from a slingshot.
Slingshots have been used for many years. Normally, a user of the slingshot wraps a pouch around a projectile, overcomes the resistance caused by elastic members connected to the arms of forked member and moves the pouch into a projectile launching position. The user normally guesses where to hold the forked member and pouch in order for the released projectile to strike the target. In order to eliminated this guesswork, a slingshot aiming apparatus is provided for use by the slingshot user.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an aiming apparatus for a slingshot that eliminates the guesswork when using a slingshot without such aiming apparatus.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an aiming apparatus for a slingshot that has a light projecting device adapted to project a light beam. Mounting apparatus is adapted to support the light projecting device on the slingshot so that the light beam is directed toward a target by a user of the slingshot.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided an aiming apparatus for use with a slingshot. The aiming apparatus has a light projecting device adapted to project a light beam. The light projecting device has a light projecting end to project the light beam toward a target of a user of the slingshot. The light projecting device is supported on the slingshot by mounting apparatus that includes an elastic member interconnecting first and second arms of the slingshot to the light projecting end of the light projecting device. An aligning apparatus aligns the light beam with a target by using a flexible and elongated member. This member has a length sufficient to be held by a user of the slingshot. The member also has a first end connected to the light projecting device with the light beam projecting away from the flexible and elongated member and a second end disposed for directing the light beam into alignment with a target as the slingshot is moved into a projectile launching position.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided an aiming apparatus for use with a slingshot. The aiming apparatus comprises a light projecting device adapted to project a light beam. The light projecting device includes a support body having a light projecting end to project the light beam, a light source connected to the body and a switch to selectively activate and deactivate the light source. Mounting apparatus is adapted to support said light projecting device and includes a mounting bracket to support the light projecting device. The mounting bracket has a directing shoulder and first and second elastic members. Each elastic member has first and second ends. The first end of each elastic member is connected to an arm of the slingshot in close proximity to the location of attachment by a slingshot elastic member. The second end of each elastic member is connected to the mounting bracket. A connecting apparatus connects the light projecting device to the mounting bracket. The connecting apparatus of the mounting apparatus has a first adjustable connecting device to adjust the light projecting device relative to the mounting bracket within a first plane. A second adjustable connecting device adjusts the light projecting device relative to the mounting bracket within a second plane. The first and second planes are disposed to extend in directions that are substantially transverse to one another. Movement restricting apparatus allows substantially unfettered constricting movement of the elastic mounting members while inhibiting other movement of the elastic member subsequent to the projectile being launched from the slingshot. The movement restricting apparatus includes an elongated tube disposed to extend around each elastic member and along the constricting axis of the elastic member. The elongated tube of the movement restricting apparatus has a length less than a length of the respective elastic member prior to being moved to a projectile launching position. Aligning and light activating apparatus is provided to align the light beam with a target and activate the light source of the light projecting device in response to the slingshot being moved into the projectile launching position. The aligning and light activating apparatus includes a flexible and elongated member having a length sufficient to be connected to a support body of the light projecting device, to engage the light switch of the light projecting device, to movably engage the directing shoulder of the mounting bracket and to be held by a user of the slingshot. A first end is connected to the body of the light projecting device with the light beam projecting away from the flexible and elongated member. A second end of the flexible and elongated member is disposed for directing the light beam into alignment with a target as the slingshot is moved into the projectile launching position.